User talk:JohnnyMrNinja
Note: This admin is currently inactive. Welcome Hi, welcome to Capcom Database Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Favicon.ico page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icysugarspike (Talk) 07:50, December 13, 2010 Proposal of Move/Merger Thanks, sounds interesting. But, could you take a moment and explain [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:JohnnyMrNinja/Water_in_popular_culture this] to me? ;) - Icysugarspike 23:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I finally checked over "there", and didn't find much at all. Did you ask the admin. over there? It sounds like a good idea to me, as long as it's alright with them. - Icysugarspike 23:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but there are so many questions I have. Once the merger is complete, is clicking on the bookmark going to be like one great big "redirect"? Will this wiki's entire contents be moved to the new address, and, if so, how will its contributors find it again? - Icysugarspike 14:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Not really. Are you interested in administrative priveleges, or are you just being a nice guy? (snicker...) Seriously, I would understand if you're just trying to help out here, but I've been looking for someone to share the weight of this wiki with for a while. When I started working here, I only had one son, now I have three, so time is not as plentiful as it used to be. Anyway, all you would have to do is check a few times a week to make sure there are no serious editing issues. Seriously. That's it. Whatever extra you'd like to do, is up to you. Get back to me, and then we can talk more about importing/exporting. I realize this would be a commitment (the dreaded C-word), so it's understandable if you're not interested. Also, this would not mean I would be leaving (for the time being). With my knowledge of Capcom, I can still help. - 20:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the administration! This is based solely on the trust you have established, and by all means, dropping in a few times a weeks is fine!! Let me know if it works now.... - Icysugarspike 00:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays to You, Too! Thanks for the e-card. You made my day! Even better, the move went without a hitch!! You're conscientious and a man of your word (I'm assuming you're male) and I look forward to maintaining this wiki with you. I'm dropping all references to this being a "database" now. Good job! - Icysugarspike 21:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Favorites Icon The taskmaster has begun already! I can't seem to save something with an .ico extension. If you can, how about this little guy for the job? - Icysugarspike 22:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm Alright with that Capcom Database is fine. It only took me a few minutes to change stuff before. - Icysugarspike 23:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm hoping readers do. It's a bit easier on the eyes, I think. Anyway, can you direct me to a hex code page for colors. The ones they have on the Theme Designer aren't quite right. - 23:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice wordmark. I love it. Keep up the great work! You're a pro! - Icysugarspike 05:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) PSN Request Check your friend requests! It's time we met... - Icysugarspike 05:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) UDON, Hell Yeah! We've got oodles of UDON noodles. Check here before uploading. - Icysugarspike 17:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Wallpaper Note About the wallpaper, what I do is lump them all in a folder to categorize them (in edit mode at the bottom of the screen). Example: Devil May Cry 2 wallpaper is named "Devil May Cry 2 Wallpaper" (each individual wallpaper). That's it. Step 2: at the DMC2 Wallpaper page, again in edit mode, add the tag "Wallpaper" at the bottom of the screen (and "Devil May Cry 2 Images", also). I've been doing that to what you've uploaded so far. New additions are up to you. Saves me some work. Thanks and cheers! - Icysugarspike 17:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the previous comment. I realized as I went along that you were doing just as I described (except for a few images here and there). My rule of thumb is if there is more than one wallpaper from a game, create a new tag for them at the bottom, just to consolidate things and so that the miscellaneous wallpaper category is less crazy. Single wallpaper entries can be filed as "Wallpaper". These are the miscellaneous ones. Apologies if this all sounds anal to you, but that's how I do it. Unless I misunderstand what you're saying, go to your Preferences tag on your user page and get off the MonoBook skin. Scroll down to Site Layouts and click "New Wikia Look". This is how I always see the wiki when I'm logged in. As for videos, I love them, although for some silly reason, I have trouble linking them sometimes. The video for Lilith's page was deleted only because I discovered on this page that it had been removed by the original uploader. If you can replace it, by all means do. It was Lilith's ending from "Darkstalkers 3". The endings for that game (which was really the final proper release in the series) contained many of the ultimate fates of the characters, so I felt the video was important, but oh well. Sorry to go on and on (I'm not known for leaving overlong messages), but I had some 'splaining to do. - Icysugarspike 01:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Bringing Back Poll/Main Page (Slight) Modification I decided to give the polls a rest for December not only because this tends to be a busy month for people, but because it was a relatively quiet month for Capcom, I think. For January, I'd like to bring it back to find out if there's any clamor for "MMX9" and "MMX: Command Mission 2", since I've heard/read that there's quite a buzz for them. Japan seemed apparently suprised by all the clamor for a "MM Legends 3", so they're rethinking their strategies about further MM releases. What do you think? If you agree, I'd like to somehow squeeze in the poll box next to the random image box (which takes up way too much space). Know how to do this without upsetting the whole apple cart? This is somewhat intimidating to me, seeing as how I've had problems in the past with the layout. Thanks. - Icysugarspike 16:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Layout It looks great, thanks! That's exactly what I wanted. Question: should the poll page you made be categorized as a Template? I didn't do this yet. - Icysugarspike 15:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Three random characters on the main page maybe (no more than that), but then you'd have to fiddle with the layout. Good luck. As for Clock Tower, I think it's sort of like Way of the Samurai 2. Only the second one did Capcom have anything to do with (and I believe it was only publishing rights), whereas the first two CT games had nothing to do with Capcom (rather Human Entertainment), but they published the third game with Sunsoft developing it. This is probably why Capcom don't use the game's characters in other games or merchandising. - Icysugarspike 19:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, got your message! That sounds much easier than the way it was. - Icysugarspike 19:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Should be no problem. I'll let you know if it is. Sorry it was such hard work for you, but I couldn't have done it any better. Just one minor thing: can you center align the character name under the image? Aesthetically, it'll look better IMO. If it's too much trouble, forget it. You're doing fantastic! - Icysugarspike 19:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) List of Street Fighter Characters Do you know about this page? - Icysugarspike 19:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yikes! You do have some work to do, eh? I'll help out where I can. - Icysugarspike 00:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas to You, Too! Thanks for the "christmas card". To return the favor, I uploaded a larger, clearer image I found a few years back somewhere. The image can also be found on the Main Page (I figure we can keep it up until after the holidays). - Icysugarspike 18:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Redirects? I'm having trouble redirecting since the whole New Wikia thing. How are you going about it? Where is the Create New Page/Article? It seems to be missing. - Icysugarspike 18:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) FFDI We should play Double Impact tonight just for the hell of it, ha. Hope your New Year's was good. - Icysugarspike 23:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Let's do it again sometime. My headset's battery was drained, though. Sorry. - Icysugarspike 02:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) East Coast. HELP! I'm glad you're back. Shoot over to the poll template, and see if you can get it to show up on the main page. I don't know what happened. - Icysugarspike 01:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway, but I fixed it myself. It was a problem with the < noinclude > coding. Anyway, the image extractor thing had to do with in-game art galleries from PS2 games. Capcom Classics Collection has a particularly great one, full of rare images. My goal here is to eventually grab official art from all the games. Even some high-profile sites have lifted art from here. Case in point: this site (no credit was ever given, natch) and even here. Talk soon. - Icysugarspike 01:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Updated BTW, aerialgroove of "Fighting Street" and BigMex were great in providing me with hi-resolution scans that I could clean up on Photoshop for the Final Fight 2 and 3'' stuff. - Icysugarspike 01:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Do me a favor Could you center-align the names on the random character for the main page? Can't figure out how. - Icysugarspike 19:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, my friend. :) - Icysugarspike 15:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Netflix I see you used your Netflix expertise to create a page for it. Good work. Sounds interesting, although I've either seen them all already or they're so ''bad, I'm not really interested ;) - Icysugarspike 18:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Uwe? Eww! I followed your link on "that guy". He called a couple of his critics "retards". Real classy. - Icysugarspike 01:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. And to think that Dave Foley was in this movie... Chalk it up to another one of those "what were they thinking" moments, I guess. - Icysugarspike 01:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) hey Got a PS3 headset? - Icysugarspike 01:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't like telling people how to spend their cash, but in co-op games, if you're playing with someone you trust, they can be really fun and open up a whole new experience. I used to feel the same way as you. Think about it, that's all. - Icysugarspike 02:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Good idea Now you've got me thinking how many other cell phone games there are already on the wiki. Created the category "Mobile Phone Games". Good job. - Icysugarspike 13:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Whew You're blowing me away with additions to the site! Fantastic. Now that we've got Disney, etc. stuff here (which I was always hesitant to do, for some reason) maybe we should change the game table on the main page to include them all under Licensed Games or something? What do you think? - Icysugarspike 19:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for sharing the good news. I must've just missed you. It was nap time ;) - Icysugarspike 03:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) SHAZAM! Playing DC Universe Online, bud? lol, you made my day! Your help here is invaluable, really. - Icysugarspike 14:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Uh, what's GIMP? Sounds like it would be useful. - Icysugarspike 01:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Balrog All these years of being familar with Cannon Spike, I never made the connection that Balrog was Vega (even with the knowledge that this was his Japanese name). So, unfortunately I don't know. - Icysugarspike 02:48, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Images Trying to re-upload a lot of MM images ( if you haven't noticed ;) ) and applying a mild surface blur filter to the ones that look scanned from a book. I think they look a lot nicer. - Icysugarspike 03:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Bear with me, it's a filter on Photoshop. I don't think GIMP's compatible with it. - Icysugarspike 03:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Mega Man Network's images are done pretty much the same way, I'd be willing to bet. And their gallery is one of the nicest-looking on the net. - Icysugarspike 03:53, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Clean Up Sorry to bother you, but when you have time, can you switch the game of the month/random character boxes with the categories content box (switch sides)? I'd rather have the contents over the Other Games for easier reading. Also, the game of the month box isn't flush with the with the rest, I don't know why. See if you can fiddle with it. Thanks. - Icysugarspike 04:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome You're a lifesaver, John (can I call you that?)! Main page is perfect. As for image doctoring, there are purists out there who would see it as "sacrilegious", but really, as an art lover, there's nothing worse than a box that looks like someone's five-year old brother jumped on it, or a watermark eyesore that acts as free advertising for a self-important website. And I always say if they can repaint the Sistine Chapel and still attribute it to Michelangelo, then why not? - Icysugarspike 15:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) SOOOoooo (pause, deep breath) First off, I know it pisses me off when someone uploads an image of Ghost Trick and replaces the one that was already there for no apparent reason like someone did yesterday, so I guess I can't be a machine (at least not in the conventional sense). It is hard to have a family sometimes and do what I do (my hobby, as it were), and other times it's easy. The kids are doing their own thing sometimes and don't need me as much. Game time definitely gets sacrificed, ironically enough. Secondly, I will upload a new "refreshed" image and leave the old one for comparison. If you're a geek like me (and I think you are) you can probably appreciate the upgrade. This is The Era of Upgrades we live in, isn't it? ;) Third, my wife scared the f*ck out of me one night, when she told me we could lose our house (blah, blah, blah) if I uploaded copyrighted material. The thing I never understand about copyrighted material is that, unless you're uploading poster-size images somebody can print out and make a few quick bucks with on the street, you're actually doing the company a favor with free advertising for their products and hopefully generate excitement for them. Anyway, when I noticed that Final Fantasy Wiki, Super Mario Wiki, etc, etc, were uploading HUGE images, I figured why not me (but keep it to a minimum)? I try not to upload anything bigger than 650 x 500. (You see, I flirt with danger, but never do we meet.) Lastly, who started this wiki? I honestly don't remember. I used to know obviously, and I'm sure there's a way to find out. P.S. Can you make a user talk box for me? (goofy laugh) I actually don't know how! Some machine, huh? - Icysugarspike 17:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) OH YEAH! Excellent! While we're doing licensed games, we need this. Good choice, as always. - Icysugarspike 18:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yours looks good You can make it just like yours. Thanks - Icysugarspike 18:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 18:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) here you go Here's an example. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 20:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) this is a good one Another one. 18:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah. The images are getting bigger because I uploaded a larger version of it. Nothing to do with the filtering. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 14:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) templates You're funny. :) Do me a favor and jump to the templates page. I could use your coding expertise to get the Series templates a little more in line with their images. You know, like you did the stubs template? One of the images you put there even overlapped the box if I remember correctly. Very impressive. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 19:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Say now, that first one is pretty nice! ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 00:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Which part of the code do I copy? No matter what I do, it's not coming out right. :( ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 00:06, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yup, thanks. Now, I just have to do it with all the others...▫ Icysugarspiketalk 00:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Can I just say, it is a pleasure to work with you!!! ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 00:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I was going to add "you don't have to reply, just keep doing your thing". I'm going to finish tagging the rest of the Games By Platform. It's time to get down and nerdy!!! ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 00:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I will keep that for future reference. However, right now I am working on what I described above and don't want to get overwhelmed. If you're not doing anything, can you work on the templates for me? Keep the same colors and images (the bionic commando one is great). Feel free to change them if you feel strongly enough, though. Do you know what it's like to try and define an entire series of game with one color?!? I did the best I could. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 02:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Aha! I found it! I believe this user founded the wiki. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 03:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Got an idea Sorry about swamping you with messages, but how about a new and upcoming games box for the main page (like "normal" wikis?) ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 16:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) (Series)->Series Sure, sounds good. I just hope we don't get any double redirects. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 22:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I'm not happy with the Versus Series navbox (the way that the image doesn't fill the whole box). Think you can tweak it? ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 22:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) New Stub Template Check out the new (slightly altered) stub template! If you don't like it, I can revert it. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 16:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I remember you saying you were "stretching it", that's why I didn't think you'd mind if I changed it. Good hearing from you, as always! ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 18:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Services Needed! Please, take a look at what the wonderful #20 of "The Reploid Research Lavatory" blog has requested here. Your formatting expertise would come in handy here. Let me know if this is workable. Thanks! ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 15:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) John, how have you been? Can you please fix up the redesigned main page so that Random Character and Game of the Month are side by side? I haven't heard from you, so please let me know if you are still on board. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 03:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot, I always know I can count on you! As for the RPG work, uh wow! You have been busy! I can see why you got burnt out. I'm the same way...but just like a bad penny......;) Anyhow, sorry I doubted you. (super dramatic) I've been burnt before! ha.ha.ha. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 14:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thought of something and figured we might as well go all out here!!! Know how to change the font for the text? I've got the Capcom font--ITC Korinna Extra Bold (more on that here if you missed it). ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 16:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. Thanks for the info! ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 20:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Greetings! Just thinking of you, and wondering how you're holding up in the post-PSN hacked era. No Netflix! ;) ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 14:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's been a while. Glad to see you're back! - ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 19:11, March 22, 2016 (UTC) NEW Street Fighter CHARACTER IDEAS!!! therick.png|The Rick (New Idea Character for Street Fighter 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 etc. I'm the biggest fan ofthe SF series and, of course, I love the art work. The definition of the characters are great and realistic, and lets not forget how the female characters look! (wow lol) I'm hoping that the Capcom art team for the game can keep the variety going. I mean, of course you have to have Ryu, Ken, and a list of core characters in the game, but it would be great to see an aray of different characters and possibly a new Ryu/Ken/Akuma type of character that has the same ability but, it makes their storyline that much more mysterious. I was thinking of nominating this character (attached or in the picture) as being a new look and trained in the same style as Ken and Ryu. It doesn't have to be this character, but its just an idea. Let me know what can happen. Thanks for letting us have a voice. Secret Revealed Something is about Ryu's real name is Ryu Aensland, who was been here in Darkstalkers, was about his older sister Morrigan Aensland. Block report Hiya, can you block anon 49 for troll edits?-- 03:00, December 20, 2017 (UTC)